Oops!...I Did It Again
"Oops!... I Did It Again" by Britney Spears ''(covered by ''The Girly Team ''in-game), is featured on ''Just Dance 4 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancer's outfits are catsuits similar to the one Britney Spears wore in her music video for this song. P1 *Long purple hair left down *Orange patent catsuit *Purple shoes *Orange mask P2 *Purple hair in thin braids *Yellow patent catsuit *Purple shoes *Yellow mask P3 *Purple hair in a bob *Red patent catsuit *Purple shoes *Red mask P4 *Very short hair *Blue patent catsuit *Purple shoes *Blue mask ididitagainquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 ididitagainquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 ididitagainquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 ididitagainquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The routine takes place in the criminal lineup section of a police department. The lines and height numbers also move to the beat of the song. During the spoken part of the song, the background turns dark and starry. At the end of the routine, a black-and-white Polaroid picture of the dancers is shot. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: Note that the Gold Moves starts from P1 and moves towards the right until P4. '' '''P1:' Put your right hand with the palm pointing to the left of the screen. P2: Bring both arms to the back of you like in the picture. P3: Put your left arms up and your right arms just below it with the palm pointing to the floor. P4: Put your right hand with your fingers pointing to the right of the screen and your palm pointing to the screen. Oops... I Did It Again GMs.png|All Gold Moves Oops!ThisFileSizeIsBig.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Oops!...I Did It Again has a Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers (No repeats) *''Jungle Boogie'' (JD2) *'Unknown Dancer '(JD3) *''Boom (JD3) *Pon de Replay'' (JD2) *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (JD3)'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper' (JD2) *''Crazy in Love'' (JD2) *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (JD2) *''Beat Match Until I'm Blue (JD3) *I Don't Feel Like Dancin''' (JD3) *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) Appearances in Mashups ''Oops!...I Did It Again is featured in the following Mashup: * You're On My Mind '''(Quatro) Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oops!" is sung Trivia *This is the fourth song by Britney Spears in the series, after Womanizer, Toxic and Baby One More Time ''. It is followed by ''Circus. *This is the first time that a song in Just Dance 4 has a Mashup that only uses 1 dancer from that game; it is followed by Maneater, Can't Take My Eyes Off You, and the unused Istanbul (Not Constantinople). **However, Boom later became available as a DLC on Just Dance 4. * The routine has a lot of missing pictograms. * This is one of seven songs to appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup, along with Kids in America in Rock Lobster; The Power in (I've Had) The Time Of My Life; Beat Match Until I'm Blue in Oops!...I Did It Again; Dagomba ''and ''Crying Blood ''in ''Pump It; and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance. * When the cursor goes over the Mashup square in the Wii and Wii U menus, P3 appears in the character selection screen but is never featured in the Mashup. * This is the fourth cover by The Girly Team in the main series, following Fame (in Just Dance Now), Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Ain't No Other Man, So Glamorous, Flashdance ... What A Feeling and Macarena. * The unknown dancer in the Mashup is the same coach as the one in the Baby One More Time ''Mashup. Coincidentally, ''Baby One More Time is also a song by Britney Spears and yet covered by the same artist. * According to the chart in the background, each of the coaches are 6 feet (1.8m) tall. This makes them about the height of the average Dutch adult male, the tallest people in the world. * In the song's icon, P1's hair is longer than it is in the actual routine. ** This could most likely be a beta element. * Oops!...I Did It Again has a dance quest with the same requirement as Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!). * In Just Dance Now, the background has many changes, including being more animated and having more particles during the bridge. ** Also, at the end of the routine, when the black and white snapshot of the dancers is taken and displayed, their outlines and silhouettes are still visible. However, their outlines and silhouettes were not visible in Just Dance 4 when the snapshot was shown. * P2 is performed by Aurélie Sériné. * P4 is performed by Natsuko Ferguson. Gallery ididitagainquat.jpg|Oops! I Did It Again Oops!(IDidItAgain)Shape1.png|The song in the menu ididitagainquat_cover@2x.jpg Oopsavatar.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 79.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar ididitagainquatpictos.png|Pictograms opssididitagainmenu.png opssididitagainmashupmenu.png Oops!inactive.png Oops!active.png Videos Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again (Official Video) Just Dance 4 - Oops I Did It Again - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 - Oops I Did It Again (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance Now - Oops!...I Did It Again 5* References Site Navigation Category:Dance Crews Category:Covered Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:00's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Hard Songs